My Lovely Rival
by Park Min Gi
Summary: Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali bergulat, tapi kali ini mereka tidak terlalu liar(?), apa penyebabnya? dan ada apa dengan Kibum?/Still HaeHyuk/warning inside/RnR please! bow
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVELY RIVAL!**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk** (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk)

**Warning**: GS/Genderswitch, Typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, Out Of Character, Bad Description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

Summary: Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae adalah siswa beda sekolah yang setiap hari melakukan pergulatan hanya gara-gara masalah sepele nan kecil, perbuatan mereka membuat dua guru mereka gemas sendiri melihatnya sampai mereka mneyarankan pada HaeHyuk untuk battle, siapakah pemenangnya?

**Note:**

"..." Talk

'...' Think

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Battle**

Siang itu sinar matahari musim panas tengah bersinar dengan angkuhnya, membuat semua peluh bercucuran menuruni pelipis seorang _namja_ tampan dan juga _yeoja_ cantik itu. Lee Hyukjae~~, Lee Donghae~~, suara sorakan-sorakan terdengar dari beberapa murid SM _high school _dan juga murid ELF _high school_ yang kini tengah berkumpul di lapangan basket SM _HS _untuk menyaksikan pergulatan antara seorang Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae.

"Dasar ikan amis, lepaskan! Kau tidak bosan menggangguku _eoh_?" tanya Eunhyuk –Lee Hyukjae– sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat surai panjangnya yang ditarik secara kasar oleh Donghae.

"Itu salahmu monyet jelek, kenapa kau tadi menendang bola ke arahku," jawab Donghae yang juga sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya karena Eunhyuk juga menarik kasar surai _reddish black_-nya.

"_Ish_, kau benar-benar ikan amis." Eunhyuk semakin kasar menarik surai Donghae, begitu pula Donghae, bahkan saat ini mereka tengah berguling kesana kesini dalam pergulatan itu.

PRIIIIIIT! Suara peluit yang ditiup dengan tidak sabar itu akhirnya menghentikan pergulatan panjang Eunhyuk dan Donghae namun tidak dengan tangan mereka yang masih setia berada di surai lawan masing-masing, begitu juga posisi mereka yang saling menindih, beruntung disana Eunhyuk memakai celana olahraga saat ini, jadi ia tidak perlu memusingkan rok yang mungkin terangkat saat pergulatan tadi, "Usia kalian sudah 17 tahun, kenapa tingkah kalian masih seperti bocah 5 tahun?" tanya seorang _namja_ tampan berbadan tegap yang berstatus sebagai guru olahraga SM _HS_. _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu pun segera melipat lengannya di depan dadanya kemudian memeberikan tatapan tajam pada muridnya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae dan murid sekolah tetangga –Lee Donghae–.

"Dia yang memulainya _sonsaengnim_," adu Eunhyuk sambil kembali menarik surai Donghae.

"_Ani_, dia yang memulai, dia yang menendang bola ke kepalaku," elak Donghae yang kemudian membuat mereka harus meneruskan pergulatan mereka.

"BERHENTI~~~~" jerit Yunho mulai frustasi dengan muridnya dan juga murid tetangga sebelah yang selalu bertengkar itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memanglah bukan berasal dari sekolah yang sama, namun bisa dipastikan hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu dan juga bergulat hanya gara-gara hal sepele dan bisa dibilang 'gak banget' seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bertanding dengan sehat? Kenapa harus dengan cara merusak kulit kalian seperti saat ini?" ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejeong yang tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Yunho dan juga pasangan HaeHyuk yang kini mulai dilerai oleh beberapa teman mereka.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Donghae pada guru biologinya itu.

Bertanya kenapa Donghae, guru biologinya dan juga teman-temannya berada di luar ruangan saat ini? Dan kenapa pergulatan itu tiba-tiba terjadi? Itu semua karena beberapa saat yang lalu mata pelajaran biologi tengah berlangsung di luar kelas, kebetulan Jaejeong memilih mengajar di dekat lapangan basket SM _HS_ dengan alasan suasana luar kelas bisa menjernihkan pikiran, namun semua muridnya tau kalau Jaejeong memilih tempat itu karena ingin melihat pujaan hatinya –Yunho– yang kini tengah mengajar pelajaran olahraga di lapangan itu. Tepat saat Eunhyuk dan teman-teman sekelasnya bermain basket, tanpa sengaja Eunhyuk melempar bolanya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Jo Kwon –orang yang menjadi tujuan pelemparan Eunhyuk– tidak mampu menangkap bola itu dan membiarkan bola itu mendarat mulus di kepala Donghae.

Donghae yang kebetulan _mood_nya buruk, segera mencari pelaku pelemparan dan tertangkaplah Eunhyuk dimatanya sebagai pelaku utama. Dan disanalah akhirnya pergulatan dimulai dan mau tak mau akhirnya juga melibatkan dua guru yang tengah mengajar itu.

"Kalian kan ketua _club dance_ di sekolah masing-masing, kenapa kalian tidak _battle_ saja di dalam _dance room_? Daripada membuang tenaga di luar sini." Jaejung yang bersetatus sebagai guru biologi ELF _HS_ itu pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada pasangan HaeHyuk untuk meminta persetujuan atas ide brilliantnya itu..

"Baik," ucap Donghae mantap kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku tidak takut," sahut Eunhyuk yang kemudian ikut memasang tatapan meremehkan pada Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat," ucap Yunho sambil melangkah menuju _dance room_ SM _HS _yang diikuti oleh semua murid yang melihat pergulatan di lapangan basket itu. SM _HS_ dan juga ELF _HS_ memanglah sekolah yang bertetanggaan, hubungan kedua sekolah itu bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat baik, murid-murid dari kedua sekolah tersebut bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas ke dalam dua sekolah itu seperti saat ini. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan HaeHyuk yang sudah 2 tahun ini tidak pernah akur, seperti tokoh kartun Tom &Jerry.

Tak lama kemudian semua gerombolan itu sudah memenuhi _danceroom_, mereka pun memberikan ruang seluas-luasnya di tengah ruangan itu supaya Donghae dan Eunhyuk dapat bergerak dengan bebas. "_Ready_?" tanya Yunho yang kini berada disamping pemutar musik. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk serempak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Tak berjarak lama, ruangan tersebut mulai dipenuhi dengan suara musik hip hop yang menghentak, kedua insan itu pun mulai bergantian menunjukan kebolehan mereka. Sorakan-sorakan penyemangat dari kedua kubu pun ikut meramaikan _battle _ antara dua dancer terbaik itu. beruntung hari ini kepala sekolah SM _HS _ tengah melakukan perjalanan dnas sehingga Yunho tidak perlu memusingkan akan mendapat teguran dari kepala sekolah karena menggunakan waktu mengajarnya untuk menyelenggarakan _dance battel _ilegal itu.

Setelah cukup lama dan peluh terlihat membasahi pakaian yang mereka kenakan, Yunho menghentikan _battle_ mereka. Deru nafas mereka terdengar saling memburu, masing-masing mereka kini menegak sebotol air mineral yang diberikan Yunho dengan tidak sabar untuk membasahi kerongkongan mereka yang terasa tandus nan gersang(?).

"Baiklah, penilaiannya bisa dimulai sekarang, masing-masing orang yang ada disini harus memilih penampilan mana yang terbaik dengan berdiri dibelakang salah satu mereka," ucap Jaejeong sambil menunjuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Semua siswa nampak mengerti, mereka kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu _dancer_ yang menurut mereka menampilkan penampilan terbaik tadi. "Tidak seru jika tidak ada taruhan," ucap Donghae lirih yang hanya terdengar oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung, "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika yang kalah nanti harus menuruti kemauan yang menang selama satu bulan," ucap Donghae sambil memasang seringaan diwajahnya, seolah dialah yang akan menang saat ini.

"DEAL," jawab Eunhyuk mantap seolah dia juga yakin kalau dia akan menang saat ini.

Donghae pun terlihat tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Eunhyuk.

Yunho dan Jaejeong mulai menghitung tiap baris manusia yang berada di belakang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Jumlahnya sama," ucap Jaejeong yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Yunho.

"Kita cari murid satu lagi." Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari mangsa, tak lama kemudian Yunho kembali memasuki ruangan itu dengan membawa seorang murid yang tadi meminta ijin untuk tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga karena sakit perut, padahal yang sebenarnya murid itu hanya takut kulitnya rusak karena ia lupa membawa _sun block_. XD

"Nah Lee Sungmin, sekarang kau pilih salah satu diantara mereka," pinta Yunho pada Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan objek yang ditunjuk Yunho, mata bulatnya makin membulat saat melihat dua orang itu, "Hae? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan Hyukkie? Apa lagiyang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Eunhyuk mendesah frustasi melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat imut itu, sedangkan Donghae berdecih pelan melihat tingkah sepupunya itu, "_Ya_! bunnyMing cepat pilih saja jangan banyak tanya," titah Donghae tak sabar.

"_Ya_! Ikan amis, jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" jerit Sungmin namun tak ada respon dari Donghae. Merasa kesal dengan Donghae, tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat sepupunya itu akan berjalan menuju barisan Eunhyuk, dengan cepat ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara supaya Sungmin berjalan kearahnya, tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan muncul dipikiran Donghae, ia pun segera menatap Sungmin yang kebetulan tengah tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya dengan tatapan –jika kau memilih dia, akan kuberitau _eomma_-mu kalau kelinci manisnya itu telah mempunyai namjachingu–.

Sungmin tiba-tiba membatu melihat tatapan Donghae, ia tau benar apa arti tatapan itu, ia kemudian menelan dengan susah payah _saliva_-nya sendiri saat mengingat perkataan eomma-nya untuk tidak berpacaran saat ini, karena _eomma_ Sungmin menganggap usia 17 tahun itu belum cukup untuk berpacaran, tidak hanya itu, Sungmin juga terlalu ingat apa konsekuensinya jika Sungmin melanggar peraturan itu, tentu saja Sungmin tidak mau mendapat masalah dengan _eomma_nya karena saat ini ia tengah berkencan dengan Kyuhyun, teman satu sekolah Donghae yang kebetulan juga satu kelas dengan Donghae, sehingga Donghae tau benar semua tentang mereka berdua, 'Ish dasar ikan menyebalkan,' jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati Sungmin pun mengubah arahnya menuju Donghae sambil memberikan tatapan meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk. Saat ini ingin sekali ia membalas ancaman Donghae, namun itu sia-sia karena ia tidak punya kartu joker yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan kartu as yang berada di tangan Donghae, dittambah kedua orang tua Donghae yang kini berada di luar negeri untuk bisnis sehingga ia tidak bisa mengancam untuk melaporkan ulah yang dibuat Donghae saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah pasrah pada keadaan.

Eunhyuk menganga lebar saat melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arah Donghae, sedangkan Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenanga melihat ekspresi kecewa Eunhyuk.

"Jadi sekarang bisa dipastikan Lee Donghae pemenangnya," ucap Yunho antusias yang diikuti sorakan bahagia dari pendukung Donghae, sedangkan pendukung Eunhyuk nampak kecewa, namun orang yang tingkat kekecewaannya disini paling tinggi adalah Eunhyuk, bayangkan jika sahabat baik sendiri tidak memilihmu, sangat mengecewakan bukan.

"_Ya_! Ini tidak adil," jerit Eunhyuk histeris yang membuahkan tatapan heran dari seluruh makhluk yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ya! Nona _monkey_, kau sudah kalah akui saja," ucap Donghae santai.

Eunhyuk tak mampu membalas perkataan Donghae, ingin sekali Eunhyuk menyerang Donghae dan melanjutkan pergulatan mereka, namun ia batalkan niatanya, ia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingkari perjanjiannya tadi, ia pun menahan amarahnya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Donghae yang kini tertawa lebar menikmati kemenangannya, dan juga semua orang yang melihat pertandingan itu.

'Sepertinya aku akan mendapat _maid_ baru, hahaha,' sorak Donghae dalam hati saat bayangan Eunhyuk sudah tidak lagi terjangkau oleh matanya.

"Hyukkie tunggu!" seru Sungmin sambil berlari menyusul Eunhyuk, "Hyukkie mianhae," ucap Sungmin penuh sesal, namun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Eunhyuk, ia masih tak habis pikir dengan sikap sahabat baiknya itu, salahkan Eunhyuk yang tidak tau arti tatapan Donghae pada Sungmin tadi, sehingga Eunhyuk kini harus menahan amarahnya pada sahabat baiknya itu. "Hyukkie~~"

Eunhyuk tak juga menghiraukan Sungmin, kini Eunhyuk sudah berada dikelasnya yang sepi dan segera meletakkan kepalanya di atas bangkunya. Sungmin masih setia di samping Eunhyuk, berharap Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan sepatah kata penerimaan maaf Sungmin, namun sebelum Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, mata Sungmin tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok namja tampan yang baru saja membuat dirinya dan sahabatnya terlibat perang dingin, "Apa maumu ikan cupang amis?" tanya Sungmin tak sabar pada Donghae yang kini tengah bersandar dengan melipat kedua tangannya di tengah pintu kelas mereka.

"Ish, kenapa Cho Kyuhyun mau bertekuk lutut pada _yeoja_ cerewet sepertimu ya? Aku heran, ckckck," ucap Donghae sambil bedecih ria dan mulai mendekati Eunhyuk, "_Jagiya_ kau tidak lupa dengan taruhan tadi kan?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang masih setia meletakan kepalanya tanpa memperhatikan Donghae yang kini tengah menyeringai dibelakangnya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Donghae, terlebih mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Donghae padanya, ia berani bersumpah demi 7 turunan monyet kalau panggilan yang diberikan Donghae itu bukanlah panggilan tulus melainkan sebuah ejekan untuknya, " _Ne_, aku ingat, sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu," ucap Eunhyuk tanpa mengubah sedikitpun posisinya yang membelakangi Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Aku mau kau menjadi asistenku mulai sekarang,"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terbangun saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, matanya yang tadi mulai sayu karena lelah dan mengantuk kini terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan Donghae, "MWO? Asisten?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Eunhyuk bersumpah hanya dengan menatap seringaian itu ia bisa merasakan badai tsunami yang dulu pernah melanda Jepang kini bergerak ke arahnya, 'Bukan pertanda baik,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tidak hanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin yang menyimak baik percakapan itu ikut menatap bingung Donghae, yang ia tau Donghae dan Eunhyuk memanglah rival kelas berat, namun ia juga tidak sampai berfikir pertengkaran mereka akan sampai pada babak ini yang menurutnya mengerikan.

"_Ne_, selama satu bulan ini kau harus menjadi asistenku, masih ingat kesepakatan kita kan?" jelas Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi tidak harus seperti itu kan?" ucap Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Jadi kau mau mengingkari perjanjian?" tanya Donghae dengan nada meremehkan, " Baiklah kalau begitu besok kau harus berkeliling ELF _HS _dan juga SM _HS_ dengan berdandan ala merlyn mondrow, kau mau?"

"_Ya_! Ikan cucut amis, kau keterlaluan!" jerit Eunhyuk penuh emosi.

"Makanya terima saja tawaran pertama," ucap Donghae dan lagi-lagi dengan seringaian yang tertata rapi di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, aku terima yang pertama," ucap Eunhyuk setelah cukup lama berfikir.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Eunhyuk pasrah, ia bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil mengalahkan Eunhyuk untuk pertama kalinya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang sering bertengkar namun mereka tak pernah menang, pertarungan sengit mereka selalu berakhir dengan skor seri alias 0:0. "Dan karena kau asistenku sekarang ini, maka mulai besok kau harus memakai seragam yang sama denganku," ucap Donghae seenak jidatnya.

Lagi-lagi mata Eunhyuk dan Sungmin membulat mendengar perkataan Donghae, "MWO?" jerit mereka berdua. Sekolah mereka memang berhubungan baik, namun tidak pernah ada siswa yang tiba-tiba memasuki salah satu sekolah dengan cara ilegal seperti yang diminta Donghae, jika salah satu kepala sekolah mereka tau tentang hal itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi, yang jelas itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk mereka, "Kau benar-benarr cari mati," gumam Eunhyuk sambil menahan geram ke arah Donghae.

"Kalau kau keberatan kau boleh memilih tawaran yang kedua _jagiya_," ucap Donghae santai.

"Baiklah aku akan jadi asistenmu dan juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganmu, kau puas?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berteriak dalam hati, 'Aku bersumpah, akan membuat satu bulanmu menjadi seperti berada di neraka Lee Donghae, dan jangan panggil aku Eunhyuk jika aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu,' ikrar Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kebencian, sedangkan yang ditatap malah tersenyum puas.

**(TBC/DEL)**

* * *

**Annyeong!** Min Gi datang lagi, hehehe, kali ini Min Gi bawa Fic rating aman aja deh untuk semua usia, Min Gi gak mau di cap sebagai author yadong(?) tapi kayaknya telat, hahaha, kalo boleh jujur ide ni Fic uda ada sejak jaman purba(?) tapi karena otak Min Gi masih pingin yadongan(?) *digampar* makanya Min Gi simpen dulu Fic ini, hahahaha *dibakar masa*, ya uda gpp Min Gi iklas kok di sebut yadong biar sama kayak bias *ditendang jewel*, yah karena memang itulah kenyataannya, hahahaha *SARAP*. Oki deh seperti biasa untuk Chap satu pasti pendek nan belum jelas kemana arahnya, Min Gi mau denger suara dari chingudeul dulu untuk melanjutkan atau menghapus Fic ini, hehehe. Mian kalo Fic ini gak ada feelnya soalnya Min Gi ngetiknya hanya 2 jam, pokoknya Min Gi harap Fic ini bisa diterima, hehehe. Buat Fic ABMB ma SvP, Min Gi minta maap karena Min Gi belom bisa publish, soalnya masih ada beberapa yang harus di perbarui, karena otak jahil Min Gi tiba-tiba menemukan inspirasi kemaren malem, hahahaha *dikubur hidup-hidup.

Akhir kata Thanks alot buat semua yang uda meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic GJ ini terlebih untuk yang mereview, kecup 1,1. XDDD

**NB: buat yang minta ACC twitter Min Gi bisa liat di profil, Oci! (kayak ada yang minta aja) XD *hug+kisseu***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Kalau kau keberatan kau boleh memilih tawaran yang kedua jagiya,"_

"_Baiklah aku akan jadi asistenmu dan juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganmu, kau puas?"_

'_Aku bersumpah, akan membuat satu bulanmu menjadi seperti berada di neraka Lee Donghae, dan jangan panggil aku Eunhyuk jika aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu,'_

* * *

**MY LOVELY RIVAL**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk** (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk)

**Warning: GS/Genderswitch, Typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, Out Of Character, Bad Description, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary:** Eunhyuk memulai hari-harinya menjadi asisten Donghae, Eunhyuk menuruti semua perintah Donghae termasuk salah satunya pindah sekolah secara illegal(?). Eunhyuk merasa kesepian karena tidak mempunyai teman di ELF HS, beruntung muncul seseorang yang mau menemaninya.

**Note:**

**"..." Talk**  
**'...' Think**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First revenge**

Haaaah~~~~ Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang saat ia kembali mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Donghae kemarin, berulang kali ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena kalah dari seorang Lee Donghae, _namja _tampan dengan sejuta karisma yang mempu membuat para _yeoja _terkapar(?) hanya dengan melihat _childish smile_-nya, namun sayang hal itu sama sekali tidak mempan –belum mempan– untuk Eunhyuk . Jika saja pilihan keduanya bukan berdandan ala Merlyn mondrow dan berkeliling dua sekolah, Eunhyuk mungkin akan mempertimbangkan pilihan kedua. Dengan langkah malas nan gontai Eunhyuk berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dan langsung melesat menuju rak penyimpanan sepatu yang berada di lorong pintu masuk rumhanya "Ikan cupang jangan harap kau selamat dariku satu bulan ini, huh." Eunhyuk mendengus penuh emosi sambil mengacak-acak rak penyimpanan sepatunya, mencari sepasang sepatu roda berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Eunhyuk segera memasangkan sepatu roda itu di kaki jenjangnya tanpa memusingkan ibu-nya yang kini tengah berteriak dari arah dapur untuk memintanya sarapan dengan sang ayah.

"_Eomma _aku berangkat dulu _ne_!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menggerakan kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu roda ke arah pintu.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu _jagiya_? Hyukkie bekalmu ketinggalan!" tanya dan seru ibu Eunhyuk.

BRAK! Tidak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk, yang terdengar oleh ibu Eunhyuk dari arah meja makan hanyalah suara pintu yang ditutup dengan tidak sabar, sang ibu yang ada di dapur pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, namun hal itu bukanlah hal baru bagi sang ibu. IbuEunhyuk tau benar jika Eunhyuk sudah bersikap seperti itu, Eunhyuk pasti sedang merasa kesal dengan seseorang, dan ibuEunhyuk juga tau benar siapa orang yang bisa membuat putrinya itu naik pitam. Lee Donghae, ya... hanya satu nama itu yang melintas dipikiran ibuEunhyuk, satu-satunya orang yang selama dua tahun ini selalu diceritakan Eunhyuk kepada ibu-nya, bukan karena Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae, melainkan Eunhyuk menceritakan seluruh kekesalannya karena pertengkarannya dengan Donghae, karena Eunhyuk benar-benar kesal dengan Donghae yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya, ataupun karena dia yang tidak sengaja mencari gara-gara dengan Donghae dan berujung dengan pertengkaran yang tidak berguna.

"Lee Donghae, artinya laut timur, harusnya anak itu mempunyai sifat yang lembut dan menenangkan. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rupa dan sifat Lee Donghae itu," gumam ibu Eunhyuk sambil mencoba membayangkan sesosok _namja _tampan yang mungkin adalah Lee Donghae.

o0o

Eunhyuk mengayunkan kakinya perlahan untuk membelah jalanan yang dikhususkan untuk pejalan kaki ataupun untuk pengguna sepatu roda sepertinya, biarpun perutnya belum terisi namun Eunhyuk masih bisa lincah mengendarai(?) sepatu rodanya.

"Siap menjadi asistenku _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Eunhyuk sambil meluncur di atas _skateboard_ bergambar nemo miliknya. Bukan suatu kebetulan yang langka pagi-pagi Eunhyuk sudah bertemu dengan Donghae, salahkan saja komplek perumahan Donghae yang letaknya tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan Eunhyuk, salahkan juga sekolah mereka yang bertetanggaan hingga membuat mereka sering bertemu seperti saat ini.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal menyadari Donghae sudah berada disampingnya, ia sangat yakin beberapa saat lagi Donghae akan mengajaknya balapan, dan sebelum Donghae mendahuluinya, Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga mengayuh kakinya supaya langkahnya bisa lebih cepat dibanding Donghae. Jangan heran jika mereka berangkat sekolah tanpa menggunakan kendaraan, jarak sekolah mereka dengan rumah hanya sekitar 2 km jadi daripada Donghae dan Eunhyuk membuang-buang bahan bakar –yang kini harganya mulai naik di pasar dunia– hanya untuk jarak 2 km, Donghae dan Eunhyuk memanfaatkan kemampuan mereka –bersepatu roda dan ber-_skateboard_– untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Mau main curang _eoh_? _Ya_! Aku belum memulainya _monkey_!" teriak Donghae

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa ikan amis!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menambah kecepatannya.

Tanpa disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya Donghae segera mempercepat gerak _skateboard_-nya dengan sebelah kakinya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Donghae untuk mengejar Eunhyuk, mereka terus seperti itu sampai mereka tidak sadar jika jarak sekolah mereka sudah dekat. Semua teman-teman Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah menunggu mereka –karena balapan pagi yang dilakukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk merupakan pemandangan rutin harian selain bertengkar hebat– segera memberikan jalan untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk, membiarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk lewat dan melesat menuju sebuah tiang bendera yang berada tepat di depan kantor utama SM-HS.

Tak lama kemudian baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat makin sengit untuk saling mendahului menyentuh sebuah tiang bendera yang menjadi garis finish paten saat mereka balapan pagi hari. Hosh hosh hosh nafas mereka memburu, peluh pun mulai mengucur di pelipis masing-masing. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling memberikan tatapan tajam saat menyadari mereka tiba di tiang bersamaan, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya

"Belum ada yang menang ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang ditemani dua kekasinya sekaligus yaitu Lee Sungmin dan PSP. Kyuhyun berjalan santai menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Sungmin nampak berjalan dengan resah dibelakang Kyuhyun. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mereka tidak menghiraukan sama sekali kedatangan pasangan KyuMin, kegiatan mereka masih sama, apa lagi kalo bukan 'saling memberikan tatapan sayang(?) yang tajam' "Ckckck!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal kemudian menepuk pundak Donghae untuk mengajak Donghae kembali ke sekolah mereka, ELF HS.

Sedikit rasa kesal dihati Donghae karena Eunhyuk tidak juga bisa ia kalahkan –sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun kekesalan itu hilang saat Donghae mengingat mulai kemarin Eunhyuk bisa ia jadikan asistennya, terbersit sebuah ide _brilliant(?)_ dibenaknya hingga mampu menendang jauh rasa kesal yang tadi menghampiri hatinya, "Baiklah nona monkey, karena hari ini kau masih tidak mau mengalah, maka hukumanmu dipagi hari yang indah ini adalah..." Donghae menjeda kalimatnya dan melepas tas punggungnya, kemudian ia lemparkan tas punggung itu begitu saja kepada Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! Ikan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak sabar sambil menangkap tas Donghae yang berusaha mendarat di wajahnya.

"...itu hukuman pertamamu," lanjut Donghae sambil mengambil skateboard dan membawanya seolah ia tengah membawa buku pelajaran. Tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk, Donghae berbalik dan dengan santainya ia berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih tercengang dengan sikap Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau!" BRUK! Eunhyuk melempar begitu saja tas Donghae ke tanah, dan hal itu sukses menghentikan langkah Donghae.

Donghae membalik badannya hingga kembali menghadap sekaligus menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kesal, "Kau..." geram Donghae sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk nampak santai dan membalas tatapan Donghae dengan tatapan meremehkan. Perlahan Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengambil tasnya yang dijatuhkan Eunhyuk. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk dan membisikan sesuatu, "Aku tau kau menyukai SE-SE-O-RANG di sekolahku, jika kau tidak ingin seluruh sekolah tau kau menyukai _namja _itu dan juga jika kau tidak mau kupermalukan di depan orang itu, maka selama satu bulan ini kau harus mau mengalah padaku, _arrasseo_?"

Mata Eunhyuk membulan mendengar bisikan Donghae, 'Darimana ikan ini tau?' tanyanya dalam hati, wajah Eunhyuk pun terlihat mulai memucat mendengar bisikan Donghae. Sungmin yang juga kebetulan mendengar perkataan Donghae ikut terkejut, Sungmin juga heran kenapa Donghae bisa tau hal itu sedangkan selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang _namja _yang disukai Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya menakut-nakutiku kan?" tanya Eunhyuk berusaha setenang mungkin. Donghae menyeringai saat menangkap sebuah ketakutan di mata Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Eunhyuk dan membisikan sebuah nama. "OMO!" Eunhyuk terlonjak dan reflek menutup mulutnya yang membulat akibat terkejut dengan telapak tangannya, Donghae benar-benar tau siapa _namja _yang disukainya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae –yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan– dengan tatapan kesal bercampur bingung.

TEEET! Bel tanda masuk kedua sekolah berbunyi dan menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari keterkejutannya. Donghae kembali menyerahkan tasnya kepada Eunhyuk, "Di dalam situ sudah ada blazer sekolahku, cepat ganti blazer-mu dan ikut aku."

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain tidak mau dikatai sebagai pecundang Eunhyuk juga tidak mau berdandan ala Merlyn Mondrow dan berkeliling komplek sekolahan, terlebih Eunhyuk tidak mau seluruh sekolah, bahkan mungkin seluruh Seoul tau jika ia menyukai seseorang –yang bisa dibilang _namja _impian tiap _yeoja_– dari seorang Lee Donghae yang terkenal pendiam namun tatapan dan perbuatannya sangat mematikan(?), seperti saat ini_. _Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Eunhyuk akhirnya membuka tas Donghae dan mengambil blazer biru yang menjadi seragam sekaligus simbol sekolah Donghae. "Kau keterlaluan," gumam Eunhyuk sambil melepas blazer merah jambunya –seragam SM HS– dan menggantinya dengan blazer biru milik Donghae. Eunhyuk beruntung karena hanya blazer itu lah yang membedakan kedua sekolah tersebut, sehingga Eunhyuk tidak perlu repot mengganti kemeja beserta bawahan hitam polosnya dengan pakaian lain, karena kebetulan para siswa ELF-HS juga menggunakan kemeja dan bawahan hitam seperti yang sedang ia pakai.

Donghae tak sedikitpun menghiraukan Eunhyuk, setelah memastikan Eunhyuk memakai blazer yang ia berikan Donghae memberikan isyarat kepada Eunhyuk supaya Eunhyuk mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan semua ini Hyukkie, kau bisa memakai kembali blazer kita, biar aku yang atasi sisanya," ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Tidak apa Minnie, aku akan membalas perbuatan raja ikan menyebalkan itu, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mendoakanku supaya aku berhasil, dan juga kau harus menolongku supaya absensiku tidak kosong, ne?" ucap dan pinta Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat kemudian mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Eunhyuk, permintaan Eunhyuk memang sedikit berat namun karena semua kesialan yang menimpa Eunhyuk adalah salahnya maka Sungmin akan berusaha menyembunyikan penyelewengan yang sedang dilakukan Eunhyuk. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hyukkie, jika ada apa-apa katakan saja pada Kyunnie, dia pasti mau membantumu, jika dia tidak mau membantu, kau tinggal bilang padaku dan akan kubuat si evil itu tidak akan bisa melihat selingkuhannya –PSP– lagi," ucap Sungmin penuh semangat 45 seperti tokoh Naruto yang akan berangkat menjalankan misi.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu menanggapi perkataan Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah aneh, "Kau memperlakukanku seolah aku ini relawan perang yang sedang berlangsung di jalur Gaza, Minnie." Sungmin pun terbahak mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi Eunhyuk segera berpamitan pada Sungmin dan berlari kecil mengejar Donghae yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ELF HS sambil melipat kedu tangan didepan dadanya yang sedikit bidang karena sering berolah raga dan juga berlatih _dance_.

o0o

Semua _namja _yang ada di dalam kelas Donghae menganga hebat saat melihat Eunhyuk ada di belakang Donghae, terlebih saat mereka melihat blazer yang dikenakan Eunhyuk, mereka semua mengenal Eunhyuk, bukan karena Eunhyuk sering bertengkar dengan teman sekelas mereka –Donghae– melainkan mereka mengenal Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk adalah ketua _dance club _sekolah tetangga yang sangat mahir melakukan segala macam jenis _dance,_ sampai-sampai membuat semua _namja _tidak berkedip saat melihatnya menari –sekalipun bukan tarian _sexy _yang dibawakan Eunhyuk, tidak hanya itu, Eunhyuk juga termasuk salah satu _flower girls_ yang sering dibicarakan di ELF HS dan juga termasuk salah satu _yeojachingu _idaman para _namja_.

"Dia benar Lee Hyukjae?" tanya seorang siswa ber-_nametag _Taechyeon –pada siswa lainnya ber_-nametag _Doojoon– berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang ia lihat bukanlah ilusi.

"Benar, dia Lee Hyukjae, _flower girls_ sekolah tetangga." Sahut Doojoon dengan wajah berseri dan mata berbinar terang seterang bola lampu 200 _watt._.

"Apa dia pindah kesini?"

"Sepertinya begitu, lihat saja seragamnya."

Para _namja _yang ada di ruangan itupun mulai ricuh kemudian mulai memasang senyuman penuh arti ke arah Eunhyuk sambil merapikan penampilan mereka untuk menarik perhatian Eunhyuk, mulai dari membenarkan tatanan rambut mereka, menaikkan kerah blazer mereka, membasahi ibu jari mereka kemudian mengusapkannya pada alis mereka, sampai ada juga yang memberikan kerlingan menggoda untuk Eunhyuk. Para _namja _yang ada dalam kelas itu sampai melupakan bahwa di kelas itu juga terdapat flower girls sekolah mereka seperti Yoona, Jessica, Kristal, Sulli dan lain-lain.

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat semua itu, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan masuk ke dalam sarang para_ namja_ _pervert_ seperti saat ini. Yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk saat ini hanyalah memberikan semua _namja _itu senyuman canggung untuk mebalas 'ucapan selamat datang' yang diberikan teman-teman sekelas Donghae. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan suasana itu, Eunhyuk akhirnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mengikuti Donghae yang kini mulai berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di sudut kanan ruangan.

"Kau duduk dibelakangku," titah Donghae sambil mengambil paksa tasnya dari tangan Eunhyuk.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, namun yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah bersabar dan berdoa dalam hati supaya ia segera diberi kesempatan untuk membalas perbuatan Donghae. Eunhyuk menarik kasar sebuah kursi yang ada di belakan bangku Donghae, kemudian mendudukan dirinya dengan tidak sabar di kursi itu. semua siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah Eunhyuk, namun dari sekian banyak siswa yang ada di dalam kelas itu, ada seorang siswi yang nampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk. Siswi itu duduk tepat disebelah Donghae dan tak sedikitpun melepaskan Eunhyuk dari tatapan tajamnya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa risih karena ditatap dengan cara yang tidak biasa oleh seorang _yeoja stoic _disamping Donghae itupun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar ruangan melalui jendela yang ada di samping kirinya, namun Eunhyuk juga sempat menangkap sebuah _nametag _yang tergantung rapi di dada kanan _yeoja _itu,'Kim Kibum, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? untung matanya tidak lepas' batin Eunhyuk sewot(?). "Selamat pagi anak-anak." Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah milik seorang guru matematika ELF HS –yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, Eunhyuk pun melirik Kibum dan akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa bernafas lega karena Kibum tidak lagi menatapnya tajam.

o0o

Mata pelajaran pertama dan kedua telah berlalu, bel istirahat pun telah berbunyi, semua siswa berebut keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi berdengdang(?) minta diisi, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk, matanya berbinar saat mendengar bel berbunyi, perutnya terasa sangat kosong saat ini, ia juga ingin segera lari ke sekolahnya untuk menemui Sungmin dan menceritakan semua kekesalannya, namun sebelum sempat Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sebuah buku tugas dengan indahnya(?) mendarat di bangku Eunhyuk, yah siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan _namja _tampan bernama Lee Donghae yang amat senang jika dirinya dipanggil '_prince' _oleh para penggemar(?)nya.

"Ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan setelah istirahat, kerjakan," titah Donghae sambil berlalu tanpa menghiraukan respon yang akan diberikan Eunhyuk padanya.

"IKAN MENYEBALKAAAAAN" jerit Eunhyuk penuh emosi dan seperti yang sudah Eunhyuk kira, Donghae tak sedikitpun menghiraukannya, Eunhyuk semakin kesal pada Donghae. Amarahnya sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung, ingin sekali ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada seseorang namun di dalam kelas itu hanya ada dirinya, perlahan Eunhyuk melirik buku tugas milik Donghae, dan entah berasal dari mana sebuah ide cemerlang(?) pun melintas di otak Eunhyuk, seringaian setan yang entah kapan ia pinjam dari Kyuhyun pun tak ketinggalan ikut menghiasi wajah cantik Eunhyuk saat ini. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil buku tugas Donghae, "Aku akan membalasmu ikan." Eunhyuk kembali duduk dibangkunya dan mulai mengerjakan(?) tugas Donghae, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan buku tugas Donghae, Eunhyuk membereskan alat tulisnya dan berniat pergi ke kantin secepatnya.

TAP TAP TAP! "HYUKKIEEE!" GREB!

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sahabatnya, "Minnie-_ah_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja mau melihat keadaanmu," jawab Sungmin singkat, "_Mianhae,_ ini semua gara-gara aku," sesal Sungmin.

Haah~~ Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, "_Gwaenchanayo_ ini semua bukan salahmu, ini semua salah ikan menyebalkan itu." ucap Eunhyuk berusaha menghibur Sungmin. Sekesal apapun Eunhyuk pada Sungmin, Eunhyuk tidak akan tega melihat sahabat baiknya itu bersedih dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri hanya karena sebuah kejadiaan yang benar-benar tidak penting menurut Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah makan? _Eomma _tadi membuatkanku banyak kimbab, kau mau?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjukan kotak bekalnya yang berukuran jumbo dan terisi penuh dengan kimbab. Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat kemudian mengajak Sungmin duduk untuk menyantap bekal Sungmin.

Selesai makan Sungmin bergegas pamit pada Eunhyuk karena Kyuhyun sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sungmin yang berisi permintaan untuk segera menemui Kyuhyun di taman perbatasan sekolah. Eunhyuk sebenarnya tidak ingin Sungmin meninggakannya, Eunhyuk merasa kesepian berada di tempat asing itu, Eunhyuk menginginkan Sungmin menemaninya sampai bel masuk berbunyi namun Eunhyuk juga tidak ingin mengganggu acara Sungmin dan kekasihnya, dengan terpaksa akhirnya Eunhyuk membiarkan Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya.

Eunhyuk berdiam diri di bangkunya, ingin sekali ia berlari ke sekolahnya dan bertemu teman-temannya, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, blazer-nya di simpan oleh Donghae entah dimana, dengan blazer sekolah lain, Eunhyuk tidak mungkin kembali ke sekolahnya, jika Eunhyk kembali tanpa menggenakan _blazer _sama saja ia cari mati karena dianggap tidak mentaati peraturan dengan menanggalkan seragamnya, jika salah satu _songsaenim_-nya melihat, Eunhyuk sudah pasti akan mendapat hukuman, seperti membersihkan toilet selama satu bulan, atau mungkin Eunhyuk bisa di _skorsing_.

Haah~~ Eunhyuk kembali terdengar menghembuskan nafas panjang, bosan itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini, tidak punya teman dan kesepian membuatnya hampir gila, padahal itu baru ia rasakan beberapa jam, mungkin jika ia benar-benar menjadi asisten Donghae dan tetap dii ELF HS selama satu bulan, dirinya bena-benar bisa gila bahkan mungkin mati gara-gara bosan(?).

"Eh, Hyukjae ssi kenapa tidak keluar eoh?" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kepada seorang _namja _tampan bersurai _platinum blond_ –namun berkepala sedikit besar, dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya siapa _namja _yang saat ini ada di hadapannya, dan yang membuatnya makin penasaran adalah kenapa _namja _itu tau namanya.

"Emm, _nuguya_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya, _namja _yang ditanya Eunhyuk pun melemparkan senyum termanisnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk, "Kim Jongwoon imnida, emm tapi kau boleh memanggilku Yesung saja, itu akan lebih memudahkan kerja lidahmu." Eunhyuk membalas senyuman Yesung dengan senyuman canggung karena mendengar perkataan Yesung, tak lupa pula Eunhyuk membalas uluran tangan Yesung. Eunhyuk memang bukanlah tipe _yeoja _galak jika berhadapan dengan _namja,_ terlebih _namja _yang mencoba mendekatinya, Eunhyuk adalah tipikal _yeoja_ yang hangat dan lembut, namun perlakuan lembut Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk Lee Donghae, rival kelas beratnya. Eunhyuk juga tidak tau kapan dan bagaimana ia mulai membenci Donghae, yang jelas setiap kali ia bertemu Donghae pasti akan ada pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Kau pasti bosan disini karena tidak punya teman? _Kajja_, akan ku ajak kau jalan-jalan." Tanpa menunggu kalimat kesediaan Eunhyuk, Yesung segera menarik Eunhyuk keluar kelas untuk menapaki tiap sudut SM HS.

Eunhyuk pasrah saat dirinya ditarik dan dibawa Yesung kemanapun Yesung mau, banyak siswa yang melihat kejadian itu termasuk salah satunya adalah Kibum. Rasa kesal Kibum terhadap Eunhyuk makin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Eunhyuk terlihat akrab dengan Yesung, entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pendendam seperti saat ini, "Cih, murahan," gumam Kibum sebelum akhirnya Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan '_fashion room_' yang merupakan ruangan ekskul yang diikuti Kibum dan kebetulan juga Kibum adalah ketua dari ekskul itu.

o0o

TEET! Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua siswa tak terkecuali Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Yesung buru-buru memasuki kelas, sedikit ada rasa tidak suka di hati Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan Yesung, namun Donghae tidak mau memusingkan hal itu. "Mana PR-ku?" tanya Donghae datar saat Eunhyuk sudah menyamankan posisi duduknya di bangku belakang Donghae.

"Tck!" Eunhyuk hanya mampu berdicik kemudian melemparkan buku tugas Donghae ke bangku Donghae.

"Kau...," ucap Donghae geram sambil menunjuk kesal Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mampu menanggapi penggilan kesal Donghae itu dengan ekspresi santai dan tatapan yang mengartikan –apa?–. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh isi kelas Donghae mencoba meredam amarahnya dan mengembil buku tugasnya. Tak berjarak lama guru matimatika ELF HS pun memasuki kelas dan segera meminta para murid untuk mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Dengan semangat 45 dan kepercayaan diri tinggi Donghae berjalan mengumpulkan tugasnya tanpa memperhatikan seringaian yang tertata rapi di wajah cantik Eunhyuk.

Satu persatu guru matimatika ELF HS memeriksa buku tugas para siswa, dan betapa terkejutnya guru iu saat melihat semua jawaban Donghae, guru itu berhenti memeriksa tugas Donghae dan beralih menatap Donghae, "Lee Donghae," panggil guru itu. Merasa namanya dilantukan oleh sang guru, Donghae segera memandang gurunya dengan tatapan percaya diri, "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari jawabanmu ini huh?" tanya sang guru tidak sabar.

"Eh? Jawabanku?" Donghae nampak bingung di tempat, ekspresi tidak mengertinya sudah sama persis seperti ekspresi ikan badut yang kehilangan rombongannya di tengah lautan luas, Donghae pun ingat jika yang mengerjakan semua tugasnya adalah Eunhyuk, perlahan Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan bisa Donghae dapati saat ini Eunhyuk tengah tersenum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau malah menghadap ke belakang eoh?"

Donghae segera memutar kepalanya dan kembali menghadap gurunya, "Saya tidak tau apa maksud anda songsaenim."

"Apa? Tidak tau apa maksudku? Ckckck, baiklah akan kubacakan jawabanmu, Log 10+Log 25=Hip-Hop."

Hwakakaka, seisi kelas ribut dan gaduh karena jawaban menggelikan yang diberikan Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Wajah Donghae memerah sempurna, malu, itulah yang dirasakan Donghae saat ini, seumur hidup Donghae baru kali ini ia dipermalukan oleh seseorang terlebih orang tersebut adalah seorang _yeoja _yang juga merupakan rival kelas beratnya.'Monyet kurang ajar, lihat saja, pembalasanku akan lebih manis(?)' batin Donghae geram sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang kini tengah bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil membalas Donghae.

o0o

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa kini tengah membereskan buku dan perlatan lain yang ada di atas bangku mereka.

"Em, Hae-_ah_ apa setelah ini kau akan latihan?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae disela kegiatan beres-beresnya.

"_Ne, _aku akan latihan, kenapa memangnya?" jawab Donghae santai tanpa menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Aniyo," dusta Kibum

"Hyukjae-_ssi_, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Yesung yang baru saja muncul di samping bangku Eunhyuk.

"Eh, eh, itu..."

"Monyet ini hari ini ada latihan _dance_, jadi dia tidak bisa pulang denganmu," sahut Donghae tiba-tiba, tatapan Donghae pada Yesung pun menunjukan hal yang aneh(?) seperti tidak rela jika Eunhyuk harus pulang bersama dengan Yesung, dan hal itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk menganga. Jangan heran jika Donghae tau jadwal Eunhyuk hari ini, hal itu karena Eunhyuk juga kursus _dance _di tempat yang sama dengan Donghae.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Donghae segera menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar kelas, meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah menatap kepergian Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak ikhlas.

**(TBC)**

* * *

_**Preview next chapter**_

"_Aku ini Lee Hyukjae, bukan MAID-mu!"_

"_Hyukkie, Hae ah, kalian harus ikut perlombaan itu,"_

"_Perlombaannya berjenis battle dan harus berpasangan,"_

"_Jangan sentuh apapun, aku tidak mau semua yang ada disini jadi berantakan karena ulahmu,"_

"_Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu,"_

"_Kau menyebalkan, aku MEMBENCIMU!"_

* * *

**Annyeong!** Min Gi balik, neomu mianhae updatenya sangat amat teramat lama, Min Gi bener2 nyesel *meringkuk di pojokan*, huft *lirik cerita di atas* This is so FREAK story i think *lemes*, Min Gi uda berusaha bikin biar cerita ini gak ancur2 banget tapi kok jadinya kayak gini ya? Aaarrrggghhh Min Gi frustasi, Min Gi lagi bingung n galau tingkat akut, Min Gi lagi dihadepin sama dua pilihan yang sulit dan kata orang itu langka, Min Gi benar2 lagi galau *nangis*, eh? Kenapa jadi curcol? Aishh... *Acak rambut*  
Back to story. Min Gi selesein chap ini subuh ini, mian banget kalo masih ada typo yg bikin mata enggak nyaman. Buat Sexy vs Pervert sama Always be my baby Min Gi usahaain secepatnya Min Gi publish juga, masih ada beberapa yg perlu diperbaiki, terlebih belum Min Gi balas reviewnya, heheehe ^_^v

Okey deh, akhir kata thanks a lot buat semuanya yang sudah memberikan perhatiannya kepada fic ini, Min Gi sangat bertermakasih, Min Gi sayang kalian semua, see you in chap 3 semoga mood Min Gi cepat membaik dan bisa cepat melanjutkan fic ini dan yang lai, Gomawo... *bow*

* * *

**REVIEW COOMING! \(^0^)/**

**allriseas****  
**neomu mianhae lama banget ngelanjutinya, Min Gi masih ada urusan di kampus jadi belum bisa fokus lanjutin cerintanya, ^_^v  
ni Min Gi uda lanjutin, semoga chingu enggak penasaran lagi, ya! Mind to review again? Gomawo...

**Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae****  
**iyah, eon pasti lanjutin kok, tapi neomu mianhae updatenya amat teramat sangat lelet, yang terjadi selama satu bulan masih akan ada lagi, jadi tunggu saja eon update lanjutannya ya... ^_^ *ditendang*  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**lalaKMS****  
**ini uda Min Gi lanjut, neomu mianhae lama, mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**Guest****  
**gomawo uda suka, min Gi seneng ternyata Min Gi buat Fic ini enggak sia2 ^_^  
neomu mianhae enggak bisa update kilat, tapi jangan kapok baca fic Min Gi ya... ^_^  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**dinie teukie****  
**hehehe, iya Min Gi uda lanjutin kok ini... ^_^  
eitz tapi tunggu dulu mereka masih lama saling jatuh pada pesona masing2, hehehe *ditampol HaeHyuk***, **mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

** AnggiHaeHyukELF ****  
**gomawo, ^_^  
di chap 2 ini kayaknya tengkar2nya malah aneh banget, neomu mianhae klo ceritanya aneh banget, Min Gi nyesel... tapi jangan ending dulu dong,,, kan HaeHyuk belom bersatu.. hehehehe. mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**aleaJee****  
**Gomawo Jee, hehehe yeay Min Gi ada temennya yadong... hehehe *digampar masa*  
emm rencananya Min Gi mau bikin gak cuman Hyuk aja yg tersiksa, Hae juga mau Min Gi bikin tersiksa gara2 jadiin Hyuk asistennya, heheh *ditampol*, gomawo buat semangatnya ya Jee, mianhae enggak bisa update kilat, tapi jangan kapok baca fic Min Gi ne... ^_^  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**Lee Eun In****  
**mianhae enggak bisa update cepet... -_-  
tapi tapi tapi nasipnya Hyuk setelah jadi asistennya Hae uda tau kan... ^_^  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**Baby**

Iya, ini uda Min Gi lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**Guest****  
**always daebak buat HaeHyuk, they are is real! ^_^b  
mianhae enggak bisa update kilat... L  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**Lee Eun Jae**

ini suda Min Gi lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

** nandaLJ137****  
**gomawo uda bilang bagus... ^_^  
em, kenapa ya mereka jadi kayak gitu? Min Gi juga enggak tau, tapi mungkin di chap selanjutnya nanda-ssi bakal tau asal mula kenapa HaeHyuk jadi rivalan gitu, hehehe ^_^v  
ne, fic yg lainnya juga lagi dalam proses lanjut kok ^_^  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**minmi arakida****  
**mianhae saeng, eon enggak bisa cepet ngelajutinya, *meringkuk*  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**anchofishy****  
**siap chingu! Hyuk pasti buat hidup Hae berantakan, hehehemind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

** Guest****  
**gomawo chingu... ini Min Gi uda lanjut, tapi Mianhae enggak bisa cepet updatenya... L  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**SSungMine****  
**panggil Min Gi aja ya... ^_^  
salah satu cara Hyukkie umma blas dendam sama Hae uda keliatan satu, hehehe *dittendang*  
emm, mungkin vakum bentar, hehehe *ditendang*  
iyah, gomawo buat semangatnya... ^_^  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**love haehyuk****  
**hehehe, gomawo uda penasaran... eh? *ditendang* ^_^v  
apa yang akan terjadi, chingu uda tau kan? Hehehe, mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**donghai****  
**iyah, ini juga suda Min Gi lanjut... ^_^  
apa yg di suruh Hae uda tau kan? Hehehe ^_^  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**RieHaeHyuk****  
**chingu jangan penasaran lagi ya, ini uda Min Gi lanjut, jadi setengah dari nasibnya Hyuk uda tau kan? ^_^  
mianhae lama banget lanjutnya...  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**anchovy****  
**iyah, ini Min Gi uda lanjutin, mian lama banget... mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**Thania Lee****  
**hehehe, penyebab mereka sering verantem itu masih Min Gi simpen, mungkin keluarnya nanti belakangan, hehehe *digampar*  
ini suda Min Gi lanjut, mian lama, semoga masih suka...  
gomawo buat semangatnya ya... ^_^  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**nurul. p. putri****  
**sekolah hyuk terpaksa harus terbengkalai(?) hehehe ^_^v  
gomawo uda bilang fic ini bagus... ^_^  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**myfishychovy****  
**iyah, ini Min Gi uda lanjutin, mian lama banget... -_-  
mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**kyukyu****  
**ne, ini suda Min Gi lanjutkan...mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**dwiihae**

gomawo uda penasaran, hehehe *ditampol*  
ini suda Min Gi lanjutin, mianhae enggak bisa update kilat, mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**Fitri jewel hyukkie**

kemalangan akan membawa berkah chingu... ^_^ *digampar hyuk*  
uyah, ini uda Min Gi lanjutin, mianhae lama banget... mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**adhaninabila****  
**gomawo uda suka ma fic ini... ^_^  
iyah mereka memang akan terjerat pesona masing2 tapi itu nanti setelah melewati jalan berliku dan menerjang ombak(?) eh *apa sih?* hehehe  
ini uda Min Gi lanjut, tapi mianhae enggak bisa kilat... mind to review again? Gomawo... ^_^

**HANA, DUL SET...  
NEOMU GOMABTA BUAT SEMUA PIHAK YANG UDAH MEMBERIKAN PERHATIAN KALIAN PADA FIC INI, MIN GI SANGAT APRECIATE PADA CINGUDEUL... *hug 1,1*  
SEE YOU! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hyukjae-ssi, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"_

_"Eh, eh, itu..."_

_"Monyet ini hari ini ada latihan dance, jadi dia tidak bisa pulang denganmu,"_

* * *

**MY LOVELY ****RIVAL**

**Pairing**: HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk)

**Warning**: GS/Genderswitch, Typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, Out Of Character, Bad Description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre**: Romance, Humor gagal, Friendship

**Rated: ****T**

**Everything in this story is MINE :P  
**

**Summary**: Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali bergulat, tapi kali ini mereka tidak terlalu liar(?), apa penyebabnya? dan ada apa dengan Kibum?

**Note:**

**"..." Talk**  
**'...' Think**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter ****3: Everything is Grey (Part 1)  
**

**Girls! Who run this moth****a****?****  
****Who ru****n**** the world? Girls****!  
****Who run this ****motha****? Girls****!  
****Who ru****n**** the world? Girls****!  
Some of the men think they freak like this we do  
But no they don't  
Make your cheques come at they neck  
Disrespect us no they won't**

Eunhyuk meletakan ke dua tangannya di pinggang. Bahunya sengaja ia getarkan naik turun mengikuti irama lagu milik Beyonce yang sedang diputar dalam ruangan penuh cermin itu. Sesekali ia gerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri dengan penuh penghayatan, membuat surai indahnya mengayun indah seolah ikut menari bersamanya. Kakinya memainkan gerakan _suffle_ ringan untuk mempercantik tariannya. Sungguh penampilan sempurna, meskipun Eunhyuk melakukan hal itu hanya untuk melengkapi daftar evaluasi di tempat ia berlatih _dance_.

TEP!

Tarian Eunhyuk terhenti, _yeoja_ cantik itu mendengus kesal saat pemutar musik dalam ruangan itu dimatikan oleh seseorang. Eunhyuk berbalik dan mendapati seseorang tengah mengganti CD Beyonce miliknya dengan CD lain yang tidak ia kenal.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah lagu milik Mickael Jackson mengalun dalam ruangan itu.

**She's so dangerous****!****  
The girl is so dangerous****!**

Donghae—seseorang yang dengan jahilnya mengganti CD Beyonce Eunhyuk dengan CD MJ miliknya—mulai menari dengan gaya moonwalk ala-ala MJ, mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk. Tak lupa _namja _tampan itu memasang wajah remeh untuk mengejek Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sungguh kesal, rasanya ingin sekali Eunhyuk menendang Donghae. Tapi ia tidak bisa, selain dirinya harus menjaga sikap di tempatnya latihan _dance_ saat ini, hal jahil yang dilakukan Donghae tadi bukanlah hal yang dilarang oleh tutor-nya. lagipula Eunhyuk juga tidak mau Donghae makin menganiaya dirinya—ingat status Eunhyuk masih asisten Donghae. Alhasil, Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah menonton Donghae yang sedang atraksi.

TEP!

Giliran Donghae yang menghentikan aksinya lalu menggeram karena pemutar musiknya tiba-tiba mati, sama persis seperti yang dialami Eunhyuk tadi. Donghae sangat yakin kasetnya itu tidak rusak, pemutar musiknya pun Donghae yakini sedang dalam kondisi baik. Pasti ada seseorang yang sengaja ingin mengganggunya.

Biasanya Donghae akan langsung menuding Eunhyuk sebagai pelakunya, namun kali ini tidak. Donghae sangat yakin bukan Eunhyuk pelakunya—secara Eunhyuk kan ada di dekatnya, jadi mana mungkin Eunhyuk. Tapi kalo bukan Eunhyuk, siapa yang berani mengganggunya?

Eunhyuk terkikik geli sambil membekap mulutnya, matanya tak lepas dari seseorang berpenampilan aneh yang baru saja mengerjai Donghae. Mungkin jika dalam ruangan itu tidak terdapat seorang tutor yang mengawasi gerak gerik mereka, Eunhyuk sudah terbahak sambil berguling ke sana kesini karena melihat penampilan si pengganggu itu.

**I'm a single lady****  
****I'm a single lady****  
****Put your hands up****  
****W o****  
****Wo o o o**

Lagi, lagu milik Beyonce kembali terdengar, namun kali ini bukan berasal dari CD milik Eunhyuk melainkan CD milik si pengganggu itu.

Eunhyuk makin terkikik geli saat si pengganggu menirukan gerakan Beyonce secara detail, sedangkan Donghae terlihat bingung sekaligus marah.

Dengan amarah yang tidak bisa lagi dibendung, Donghae membalikan badannya dan...

Ulala. Mata Donghae terbelalak, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya terkatup rapat hingga membuat sebuah garis lurus. Wajah Donghae terlihat sangat aneh, kentara sekali jika ia sedang menahan tawanya. Bagaimana tidak, semua orang pasti akan melakukan hal seperti Donghae jika melihat seorang _namja_ tambun berpakaian seksi ala beyonce lengkap dengan rambut palsu dan high hels 3 centi-an, ditambah _namja_ tambun itu sangat lentur membawakan tarian itu. Semua teman-teman Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang ada di tempat itu sampai heran, bagaimana mungkin badan setambun itu memiliki kelenturan yang tidak biasa seperti itu?

Berbagai pemikiran aneh—mulai dari manusia karet, atlet senam indah sampai keturunan pemain sirkus—bermunculan untuk menyimpulkan siapa sebenarnya _namja _tambun itu. Tapi semua itu salah. Kenyataannya adalah _namja_ itu hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Eunhyuk dan _namja _itu memang memiliki bakat khusus dalam hal _dance_. Shin Donghae namanya.

**Wo o o**

Shindong berdiri tegak sambil mensejajarkan telapak tangan kiri dengan wajahnya sedangkan telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk jari manisnya, memberi isyarat pada semua orang bahwa dirinya adalah single lady(?), sesuai dengan judul lagu yang ia tarikan.

Shindong mengakhiri tariannya. Suara tepuk tangan meriah menggema dalam ruangan itu. Tentu saja semua memandang kagum pada Shindong.

"Bagus sekali Shin Donghae, kamu berhasil mengalahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dalam evaluasi kali ini," ucap sang tutor.

Mata Shindong terbelalak, hampir tidak percaya dengan perkataan sang tutor. Selama ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dan _namja _tambun—tapi menggemaskan—itu mengalahkan dua _dancer _yang selalu diunggulkan oleh sang tutor? Tolong katakana bahwa Shindong tidak bermimpi! atau tolong cubit pipinya yang terlampau gambil itu untuk memastikan ucapan sang tutor benar-benar nyata, bukan khayalan. "Jinjjayo?" tanya Shindong tidak percaya.

Sang tutor hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum, senyuman tipis yang penuh keyakinan.

"YEAY!"

Shindong melompat-lompat riang di tengah ruangan penuh kaca itu, menikmati kemenangannya. Sedangkan disudut ruangan itu nampak Donghae dan Eunhyuk—yang merasa tersisihkan dan terlupakan—menatap aneh dan heran pada si pemenang.

"Katakan padaku kalau Pak Yoochun sedang memberikan penilaian dengan mata tertutup," pinta Eunhyuk lemas.

"Aku ingin sekali Hyuk, tapi lihatlah! Bukalah matamu yang lebar! Pak Yoochun tidak sedang tidur, _pabo_!"

"Ayolah Hae, kau yang harus buka mata! Pak Yoochun pasti sedang tidur itu! Jelas-jelas tarianku yang bagus tadi."

"Ya monkey! Kau mau mengajaku berkelahi?! Tarianku yang bagus! Apa itu tadi tarianmu seperti ikan teri yang baru diangkat dari laut."

"Kau cari masalah ikan!"

"Baiklah akan kuladeni kau, monkey!"

"Jangan menyesal, aku sedang kesal hari ini, hya~"

Eunhyuk memasang kuda-kudanya kemudian menerjang Donghae. "Hya~" Donghae pun ikut memasang kuda-kudanya dan siap untuk menghadapi terjangan Eunhyuk.

Beberapa detik kemudian jarak di antara mereka hilang suara gaduh serta teriakan dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai terdengar. "Rasakan! Ini untuk kau yang mengganti kaset Beyonce-ku dengan kaset MJ-mu!" ucap Eunhyuk penuh emosi, tangannya meremas kuat rambut Donghae dan menjambaknya kasar, seolah rambut Donghae adalah rumput liar yang harus dibasmi dari kebun bunganya. "Ini rasakan juga! Ini untuk mu yang tidak pernah mau mengalah padaku!" Donghae balas menjambak kasar surai lembut Eunhyuk.

Merasa mendapatkan tontonan seru dan gratis, semua teman-teman Donghae yang ada dalam ruangan itu nampak serius menonton, tak berniat melerai mereka. Bukan karena malas, atau senang melihat mereka berkelahi begitu. Mereka hanya takut, jika mereka melerai keributan yang dibuat HaeHyuk, bisa-bisa mereka sendiri lah yang terkena bogem mentah dari Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk karena berani ikut campur.

"Astaga, mereka ini tidak pernah berubah,_ aigoo_," ucap Yoochun—sang tutor—sambil memijit pelipisnya, menghilangkan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya akibat dua bimbingannya kembali melakukan hal ajaib dalam kelasnya.

PRIIIIT~

Perkelahian Donghae dan Eunhyuk terhenti saat indera pendengaran mereka menangkap sebuah bunyi peluit dari sang tutor. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sang tutor dan langsung menelan ludah. Mereka merinding, ketakutan, mereka mundur dua langkah untuk menghindari tutor mereka yang kini mendekat dengan aura mistis(?), seperti seorang pembunuh dalam film horor yang ingin membunuh seorang gadis kecil.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Hyuk!" bisik Donghae. Suaranya bergetar, siapapun akan langsung tau jika dirinya sedang ketakutan hebat.

"Enak saja! Ini gara-gara kau, Hae!" balas Eunhyuk tak terima.

Sang tutor sudah muak mendengar pertengkaran mereka, jika hari-hari sebelumnya sang tutor masih memaklumi tingkah dua bimbingannya yang berbakat itu, maka hari ini tidak ada toleransi lagi, sang tutor harus bertindak keras dan tegas, apapun resikonya biarlah itu ia pikirkan nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk berhenti bertengkar.

Sang tutor mendesis dan mempercepat jalannya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terpojok, punggung mereka mencium cermin yang membentang di salah satu tembok ruangan. Meskipun bisa menghindar dengan bergerak menyamping, mereka tidak sanggup melakukannya. Kaki mereka serasa lumpuh, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain pasrah.

"Kalian! Jika berani bertengkar lagi dihadapanku, maka aku akan memasukan kalian ke dalam kandang singa, biar sekalian kalian bergulat dengan singa-singa itu," geram sang tutor. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ancaman tutornya itu terlihat tidak main-main. _Aigoo,_ Tak ingatkah sang tutor bahwa dua bimbingannya yang kini ketakutan setengah mati itu anak orang? Tak ingatkah sang tutor bahwa hukum di negeri ginseng itu masih berlaku?

Tentu saja sang tutor ingat-sangat baik malahan-jika menganiaya seseorang adalah tindakan pidana. Tapi demi dua bimbingannya—yang selalu berkelahi dimana-mana—Itu sepertinya hukum tak bisa menakutinya lagi.

"Jadi, apa kalian masih mau bertengkar lagi huh?!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk cepat-cepat menggeleng, tentu saja mereka tidak mau mati konyol, terlebih di dalam kandang singa.

o0o

Mereka terhanyut dalam perjalanan pulang, wajah mereka masih pucat dan gemetar, ancaman dari tutor mereka sungguh ampuh. Baru kali ini mereka terlihat setakut itu, karena baru kali ini juga mereka benar-benar merasa terancam. Sedikit kasihan sebenarnya melihat dua ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan itu. Tapi biarlah, dengan begitu Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak akan melanjutkan pertengkaran yang tidak berguna tadi. Biasanya jika orang biasa yang melerai mereka, dua remaja _hyper_ itu akan melanjutkan perkelahian mereka sampai tuntas, tak peduli itu di jalan raya ataupun gang sempit.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menyipitkan mata untuk mempertajam pandangannya, sedangkan Donghae—yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk—ikut berhenti sambil memperhatikan Eunhyuk beserta objek yang diamati Eunhyuk.

"Itu... bukankah dia temanmu yang sinis itu, Hae? Siapa namanya? Kim Kibum?"

Donghae menajamkan matanya dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Diujung jalan yang mulai gelap itu, Donghae melihat sesosok _yeoja_ manis yang sedang kesusahan berjalan akibat dua buah kotak berukuran besar yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang dia bawa? Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan," kata Eunhyuk, sambil menatap cemas Kibum.

Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya mengendikan bahu acuh, itupun Cuma sekali, _namja_ tampan itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ucapan Eunhyuk tentang Kibum. "_Ya_! Kau mau kemana monkey?!" Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan Donghae. Dengan seribu langkahnya, _yeoja_ cantik pecinta _dance_ itu segera mendekati Kibum dan mengambil salah satu kotak yang dibawa Kibum.

"Eh?" Dahi Kibum berkerut, heran. Sesaat Kibum hanya terpaku pada sikap Eunhyuk yang langsung mengambil satu kotak dari tangannya.

"Wow! Ini berat, kenapa kau mambawanya sendiri?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membawa salah satu dari dua kotak yang tadi dibawa Kibum.

Kibum terkesiap, sadar Eunhyuk membawa satu kotaknya, raut wajah Kibum berubah menjadi dingin, apalagi saat dirinya melihat Donghae berjalan mendekatinya. "Kembalikan kotak itu!" titah Kibum. Eunhyuk mengeryit heran. "Kau yakin? Satu kardus ini saja sudah berat, apa lagi—"

"Kembalikan kataku!"

Eunhyuk terkesiap, Kibum membentaknya sambil menatapnya tajam, begitu mengintimidasi dan menyakitkan. Entah apa yang membuat Kibum memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu, yang jelas Eunhyuk tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan Kibum sebelumnya. Meskipun sering bertengkar dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk sama sekali tak mengenal Kibum.

"Sudah kembalikan saja kotak itu," ucap Donghae datar. Eunhyuk mengeryit heran, namun kali ini dia tidak sendirian karena Kibum ikut memasang wajah heran bersamanya.

"Tapi ini berat, Hae!"

"Kau saja yang lemah!" sergah Kibum.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Dia tidak mau menerima bantuanmu lebih baik kembalikan!"

Dengan berat hati Eunhyuk meletakan kembali kotak yang tadi diambilnya dengan hati-hati, sungguh Eunhyuk tidak tega membiarkan _yeoja_ manis itu mengangkat dua kotak berat sendirian. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kibum tidak mau menerima bantuannya.

"Kau yakin bisa membawanya?" tanya Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Kau ini mau cari perhatian?!" bentak Kibum sambil melirik Donghae yang sedari tadi memasang wajah tak peduli.

Eunhyuk tau apa maksud Kibum melirik Donghae, tapi pemikiran Kibum itu salah besar. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak berniat mencari perhatian pada Donghae, niatnya tulus hanya untuk membantu _yeoja_ manis itu, namun sayang niatan baik Eunhyuk tidak bisa dibaca oleh Kibum. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu," ucap Eunhyuk lembut.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Kibummie, cukup!"

Kibum terdiam seketika, matanya menatap Donghae tak percaya. Selama dia mengenal Donghae, baru kali ini _namja _tampan pecinta ikan badut itu membentaknya. Biasanya Donghae hanya melerai kemudian membawa Kibum pergi dari tempat perdebatan, tapi kali ini? Donghae memang melerai pertengkarannya dengan Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae tidak membelanya. Donghae membentaknya, dan itu membuat Kibum semakin kesal. Tangan _yeoja_ berwajah datar itu kemudian mencengkeram kuat kotak yang ia bawa, amarahnya membuncah, _yeoja_ itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan. Tapi Donghae yang sudah kebal dan benar-benar tau bagaimana sifat Kibum, tidak ambil pusing. Tidak aka nada yang terjadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja begitulah pemikiran santai seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku MEMBENCIMU!" pekik Kibum pada Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlinangan air mata.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk terheran. "Dia itu kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membantunya, tapi dia malah seperti itu? Dan kenapa jadi aku yang dibentak olehnya? Padahal kau kan yang tadi membentaknya?! Dasar gadis aneh!" omel Eunhyuk.

"Dia tidak aneh, yang aneh itu kau, monkey!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, ikan amis?!"

"Ayolah Hyuk, ini belum terlalu jauh dari tempat latihan _dance_, kau mau mati di dalam kandang singa?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludah, bayangan sangar wajah sang tutor kembali menghantuinya. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Donghae menghela nafas berat, dirinya sebenarnya ingin meladeni ajakan perang Eunhyuk, tangannya sudah gatal karena menahan hasrat berperang dengan Eunhyuk. Hanya saja dia tidak berani karena ingat ancaman tutornya.

Mereka kembali berjalan, menyusul langkah Kibum—yang sudah hilang ditelan tikungan. Melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Hei ikan, sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu kenapa? Aku tidak pernah mencari gara-gara dengannya kan? Kenapa dia bersikap sinis seperti itu padaku? Jangan-jangan kau ya yang meracuni pikirannya supaya membenciku?"

Donghae melotot, tak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk. Langkahnya kembali terhenti, setan-setan yang ada di sekitarnya mulai membisikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pergulatan, pertengkaran dan sebangsanya. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan bicara seenaknya, monkey! Kau benar-benar cari gara-gara!"

"Lalu apa coba alasannya bersikap seperti itu padaku?"

"Mana aku tau!"

"Aku kira kau orang terdekatnya..."

Donghae terdiam, entah apa yang sedang dipikirannya. Yang jelas kata-kata Eunhyuk barusan mempunyai arti tersendiri baginya.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang tiba-tiba membeku, sekilas ia melihat raut sendu di wajah tampan itu, tidak pernah ia melihat wajah tersiksa itu sebelumnya. Eunhyuk sangat yakin antara Donghae dan Kibum pernah terjalin satu ikatan, tapi ikatan itu sudah terputus, saat ini.

'Bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa bertahan kalau keduanya keras kepala, Tck.' Hanya membatin, Eunhyuk tidak mau memancing keributan dengan Donghae, selain masih dekat dengan tempatnya latihan, Eunhyuk juga merasa tidak tega jika harus mengorek masa lalu Donghae yang—mungkin—suram. Eunhyuk sampai bingung harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan Donghae, ia ingin sekali mentertawakan Donghae, tapi ia tidak tega. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa diam adalah tindakan terbaik.

Donghae kembali berjalan, tak peduli pada Eunhyuk yang masih betah memperhatikannya.

Eunhyuk mengekor di belaknag Donghae. Ribuan pertanyaan tentang Kibum tersimpan dalam otaknya. "Eum... ngomong-ngomong apa yang tadi dibawa oleh _yeoja_ itu? Berat sekali lo," tanya Eunhyuk pecah.

"Mungkin hanya pakaian," jawab Donghae seadanya.

"Eh? Untuk apa? Itu tadi sangat berat, mana mungkin hanya pakaian."

"Pakaian, sepatu, aksesorisnya juga." Dahi Eunhyuk mengerut. "Untuk apa semua itu?" Tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kesal. "Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. "Bisa diam tidak? Kau ini cerewet!" bentak Donghae. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Eunhyuk menantang.

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, detik berikutnya Donghae melayang(?)kan ranselnya pada Eunhyuk, reflek _yeoja_ cantik itu menangkap tas Donghae.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau kau menyukai si tiang listrik itu," jawab Donghae sambil menyeringai licik. Oh _great_! Donghae tau sekarang itulah kelemahan Eunhyuk, dan firasat Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa Donghae akan lebih sering lagi menggunakan alasan itu untuk mengancamnya. "Bawa tasku dengan baik sampai perempatan jalan. Jangan coba-coba menjatuhkan tasku lagi, jika kau berani melakukannya, si tiang listrik itu akan tau kalau kau menyukainya," lanjut Donghae penuh emosi.

"_Ya_! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Kalau kau berani melakukannya aku juga akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kau pernah berpacaran dengan Kim Kibum!"

Donghae mulai berjalan menuju perempatan komplek perumahannya. Tak peduli pada ancaman Eunhyuk. Rival kelas beratnya itu tidak tau kejadian yang sesungguhnya dan semua orang—terutama pendukung Donghae—tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada _yeoja _cantik itu.

o0o

TENG...3x

Bel tanda istirahan ELF HS dan SM HS sama-sama berdering, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka hanya untuk satu tujuan. Mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berdisco.

"Ya, merMAID-Hyuk! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan mengendap-endap—keluar kelas—tertutupi oleh seorang _namja_ berbadan tambun, entah siapa itu namanya yang jelas bukan Shindong.

Tunggu! Apa yang dikatakan Donghae barusan? MerMAIDHyuk? Memangnya ini film spongebob?

Eunhyuk berhenti mengendap, berbalik dengan amarah yang membuncah dan siap menyemburkannya pada Donghae. "Apa katamu ikan amis?! MerMAID-Hyuk? Kau pikir aku salah satu tokoh superhero kesayangan si gabus kuning jelek itu?"

Donghae tersenyum licik. "Tapi kau kan memang MAID-KU, Hyukkie."

"Aku ini Lee Hyukjae, bukan MAID-mu!" pekik Eunhyuk penuh emosi. "Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas kau masih ASISTEN-KU sampai 28 hari ke depan. _Arrasseo_?"

Eunhyuk mendengus, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak ada gunanya meladeni ocehan Donghae, bisa-bisa pertengkaran mereka menyita waktu istirahat makan siangnya dan Eunhyuk tak mau itu terjadi, ia tak mau kelaparan di jam pelajaran berikutnya.

Donghae terkikik pelan, dia nampak puas sekali mengerjai Eunhyuk.

"Ckck kau tega sekali Hae, kasihan Hyukjae," ucap seseorang yang duduk di depan bangku Donghae.

"Apa peduliku, itu salah dia sendiri, kenapa mau menerima tantanganku tanpa pikir panjang," jawab Donghae acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tidak takut wali kelas kita tau ada murid ilegal?"

Semua teman sekelas Donghae sudah tau kalau Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar pindah, melainkan hanya menjalankan taruhannya dengan Donghae. Meskipun demikian semua teman sekelas Donghae sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hal itu dari para guru dan juga kelas yang lainnya, selain merasa senang dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk—hanya untuk siswa lelaki—mereka juga tidak mau dapat masalah dengan wali kelas—terutama kepala sekolah—karena menyelundupkan seorang siswa cantik dan berbakat dalam kelas mereka.

Donghae terkekeh geli, membuat anak lelaki bernama Kim Young woon itu mengeryit heran. "Kau pikir kenapa aku berani memasang taruhan seekstrim itu pada rival kelas beratku? Itu semua karena wali kelas kita tidak akan memperhatikan dia. Apa kau ingat waktu Nichkun baru dipindah dari Thailand? Kangta saem tidak mengenali bocah itu, malahan beliau menganggap Nichkun adalah murid lamanya. Hahaha."

"Tapi dia _yeoja_, menarik lagi, mana mungkin Park saem tidak meliriknya, kau tau kan kalau wali kelas kita itu mantan playboy?"

"Kau tenang saja ketua kelas, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kok. Bukankah dua hari ini semuanya berjalan lancar, eum?" Donghae berdiri kemudian menepuk sekilas pundak Young woon, ketua kelas mereka.

Young woon menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, tapi kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak mau ikut campur, _arrasseo_!?"

Donghae hanya mengangkat jempolnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya, tanpa menoleh pada Young woon yang sedang cemas memikirkan nasib teman-teman satu kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

o0o

Eunhyuk melepas kasar blazer ELF HS yang ia kenakan kemudian melempar seragam itu di kursi taman—pembatas dua sekolah—yang ia duduki. Amarahanya pada Donghae masih membuncah dan kini ia bingung harus melampiaskan amarah itu pada siapa. Pada makan siang yang ia bawa saat ini kah? Tidak, tidak! Hari ini dia sudah berjanji pada Sungmin untuk memakannya berdua, tidak mungkin Eunhyuk tega ingkar janji pada Sungmin. Pada anak-anak ELF HS dan SM HS yang berhamburan di taman itukah? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi, bisa-bisa dirinya dimasukan ke dalam konseling ELF HS—ingat blazer yang dibawa Eunhyuk seragam ELF HS.

Bicara soal konseling, Eunhyuk mendapat satu ide cemerlang. Jika dirinya memakai blazer ELF HS dan membuat kekacauan kemudian masuk ruang konseling, guru konseling ELF HS akan menginterogasi dan mencari tau data tentang dirinya. Dan… saat guru itu tau kalau Eunhyuk bukan murid di sana—karena tidak ada data tentang Eunhyuk dalam arsip ELF HS, _yeoja_ itu akan langsung dikembalikan ke SM HS.

Mata Eunhyuk berbinar-binar memikirkan hal itu. Tapi tunggu! Jika Eunhyuk membuat keributan dan dia benar-benar dikembalikan ke SM HS, apa kata Lee Donghae dan semua pendukungnya? Apakah hal itu bisa menjamin dirinya bisa belajar dengan tenang di SM HS? Donghae pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Donghae dan para pendukungnya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk meghujatnya sebagai pecundang. Bisa-bisa seumur hidup Eunhyuk tidak akan hidup tenang karena menyandang gelar sebagai pecundang. Oh NO! Eunhyuk tidak mau dicap sebagai seorang pecundang!

"ARGH!"

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan, tak peduli dirinya masih ada pelajaran sampai sore. Dirinya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan semua hal yang menimpa dirinya ini.

"Kau kenapa, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan mengacak rambutnya kemudian menatap seseorang beralmamater merah jambu yang sudah duduk manis dihadapannya. Betapa rindunya Eunhyuk memakai almamater dengan warna terang itu. Tapi, Eunhyuk tidak bisa memakainya lagi dalam waktu 28 hari kedepan karena terikat taruhan konyolnya dengan Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat. "Melihat keadaanku, kau pasti sudah tau apa yang terjadi padaku, Minnie."

Sungmin meletakan salah satu telunjuknya pada bibir yang sengaja ia kerucutkan—memasang pose berfikirnya yang imut. "Biar ku tebak, pasti si ikan itu lagi yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Siapa lagi?!"

"Lagian kau sendiri sih yang mau-mau saja menerima taruhan konyol itu. Harusnya waktu itu kau minta tanding ulang seperti biasanya supa—"

"Semuanya sudah terjadi!" sela Eunhyuk, dirinya tidak mau mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Sungmin, bisa-bisa dia jadi tambah kesal kalau Sungmin meneruskan perkatannya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar." Eunhyuk membuka dan mendekatnkan kotak bekal berukuran jumbo miliknya kepada Sungmin. _Yeoja_ berpipi tembem itu berbinar senang saat melihat isi kotak bekal Eunhyuk. "TELUR GULUNG! KYA~" Sungmin langsung menyumpit sepotong telur gulung berisi daging asap dan memakannya lahap. "Eum... _mashita_~"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar melihat tawa sahabatnya itu. Kekesalannya terhadap Donghae perlahan menghilang. Sahabatnya itu memang ajaib, sudah ratusan kali Sungmin menghilangkan kekesalan Eunhyuk hanya dengan tingkah-tingkah kecil namun menggemaskan, seperti saat ini.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Minnie, tidak akan ada yang meminta, ini semua untukmu kok," ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, _arra_, tapi kamu juga harus makan Hyukkie."

"Eum, _ne_."

Eunhyuk menyumpit satu telur gulung kemudian memakannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri.

o0o

Eunhyuk sudah kembali ke kelas Donghae, _yeoja_ cantik itu sedang duduk manis di bangkunya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tapi Eunhyuk belum melihat Donghae dalam ruangan itu, selain Donghae, masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum ia lihat, Kim Kibum, gadis manis yang menurut Eunhyuk bersifat dingin itu bahkan tidak terlihat saat pelajaran kedua. Tidak jelas kemana _yeoja_ itu, wali kelasnya juga tidak mencarinya meskipun tau bangku Kibum kosong.

"Hei Lee Hyukjae, apa kau menikmati sekolah disini? Aku sangat bersyukur karena kau kalah dari Donghae, aku jadi bisa satu kelas denganmu, hihi."

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menemukan seseorang sedang melempar senyum 5 jari kepadanya.

Eunhyuk menatapnya sanksi, tapi yang ditatap tidak merasa aneh sama sekali. "Aku juga suka ada di sini, tapi aku lebih suka jika tidak melihat senyumanmu yang… menyeramkan itu eum—" Eunhyuk menggantung kalimatnya sambil melirik nametag siswa yang sebenarnya tampan itu, "—Chansung-ssi," lanjut Eunhyuk sambil memberi senyum yang penuh dengan paksaan pada Chansung.

_Namja_ tampan yang baru saja disebutkan namanya oleh Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Eunhyuk, malahan _namja_ itu terlihat senang dan berbunga-bunga, mungkin karena Eunhyuk menyebut namanya, oh! Jangan lupakan senyuman Eunhyuk pada _namja _itu juga. Astaga, sebegitu hebatkah senyuman seorang Lee Hyukjae? Itu baru senyuman yang dipaksakan, bagaimana kalau Chansung mendapatkan senyuman tulus dari Eunhyuk? Bisa-bisa dirinya pingsan—mungkin—saking senangnya.

"Menjijikan," cibir Donghae yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sekilas, kemudian berdecak. "Ck! Datang-datang langsung mencibir. Kau darimana saja, huh?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang kini sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Makin lama aku makin ingin membuangmu ke laut Mokpo!"

"Lakukan kalau kau bisa."

"Kau—" Eunhyuk tak menyelesaikan perkataannya saat ia melihat Kibum masuk ke dalam kelas. Eunhyuk tercengang melihat penampilan _yeoja_ cantik berwajah datar itu. Tidak biasanya _yeoja_ cantik itu terlihat kacau, bahkan mata _yeoja_ itu terlihat sembab, seperti habis menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dari semua kejadian yang dilihatnya kemarin sore sampai pagi ini, Eunhyuk menyimpulkan, bahwa apa yang dialami _yeoja_ itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Donghae, itu pasti. Samar-samar Eunhyuk melirik Donghae tapi Donghae sama-sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang Eunhyuk inginkan—memperhatikan Kibum mungkin, atau sekedar melirik Kibum. Tidak, Donghae sama sekali tidak peduli pada _yeoja_ yang duduk bersebelahan dengan tempat duduknya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong! Min Gi kangen kalian semua! Apa ada yang kangen sama Min Gi? Harus ada, ini pemaksaan! XD  
Akhirnya Min Gi bisa nyelesein chap ini di tengah kesibukan(?) baru Min Gi, ciye *ditendang ke kamar HaeHyuk* mohon maaf kalau ceritanya makin tidak karuan dan masih ada beberapa kata-kata yang tidak cocok. *pundung* ini bisa dibilang No edit, jadi pasti typo bertebaran *nangis* sebenernya chap ini belum jadi, ini masih setengah dari preview yang Min Gi kasih kemarin. Min Gi takut idenya hilang jadi Min Gi ketik ini dulu, *bungkuk*

Oke untuk balasan review-nya Min Gi rangkum ya… hehehehe. Bukannya gak niat balas review, hanya saja waktu Min Gi terbatas. Oke langsung. Namja yang ngebantu Hyuk di chap 2 kemaren Yesung. Tapi di dia ga ada *pundung*  
Maaf buat yang ngarepin battle di dance di chap ini. Sebenernya emang battle itu bukan untuk chap ini, tapi masih beberapa chap ke depan lagi. Tapi semoga penampilan HyukHaeDong sedikit mengobati kekecewaan chigudeul. Hehehe. Untuk yang yang minta pergulatan HaeHyuk lanjut, dengan senang hati bakal Min Gi bikin mereka bertengkar to tweet(?) lagi. XD  
Masalah Hae suka sama Hyuk ato enggak, Yesung suka sama Eunhyuk ato enggak. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab semua itu. *ditendang*  
Kibum disini emang antagonis, tapi tenang aja, semua sikap dingin Kibum sama Eunhyuk ada alasannya kok. Dan Kibum juga gak jahat-jahat amat kok sebenernya. Buat orang yang ditaksir Hyuk, mungkin masih lama keluarnya. Hihihi *dirajam masa*. Tapi udah dikasih tau kok ciri-ciri orang itu. Yang jelas bukan Siwon. :D  
Buat guru sekolahan Hae, terutama wali kelas *lirik pak Kangta* dia kan disini Min Gi kasih chara super cuek sama muridnya jadi beliau tidak sadar kalau ada murid baru *ini hayalan lagi liar* Lagian disini Hyuk pindahnya secara illegal, jadi emang gak ada penjelasan apa-apa tentang kepindahannya. Hehehe. Sengaja biar dua sekolah itu perang—mungkin—kalo tau kelakuan murid2nya yang ajaib. XD *dihajar pak Kangta and the gank*  
Buat masalah GS/BL, Min Gi gak ambil pusing kok. Min Gi suka dua-duanya asal itu HaeHyuk dengan genre yang sesuai. Pairing-pairing yang lain juga Min Gi suka.

Okey deh, sekian dulu cuap-cuap Min Gi yang kepanjangan. Hehehe. Akhir kata thanks a lot buat semuanya yang sudah memberikan perhatiannya kepada cerita ini, Min Gi sangat bertermakasih, Min Gi sayang kalian semua, see you in chap 4, Gomawo... *bow*

* * *

**Special Thanks to:  
****AnggiHaeHyukELF, Arit291, BABYJEWELs, Cho Yoonsu, JewELFishy-Anchofish, Jewels97, haehyuk86, lyndaariezz, minmi arakida, nanda0404137, nurul. , yumiewooki, RieHaeHyuk, SSungMine, gdtop, sweetink, plsgoaway, love haehyuk, nvptr, XMione, nurul. p. putri, anchofishy, Casanova indah, dinie teukie, Amandhharu0522, Orang, LeeShinHye**


End file.
